


Isabel Ardila, Flight Attendant

by Red_Dead



Category: Batman - Fandom, Red Hood and the Outlaws
Genre: Airline, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-04 23:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Dead/pseuds/Red_Dead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wanted to write a back story on Isabel before she fell into the world of Jason Todd and his Crew</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Day

Please read the end notes for more info...

A young woman stood at the entrance of the first class Airlines, owned and operated by Wayne Tech Enterprise. It was her first day on the job and she’d be lying to say she wasn’t nervous. Who wouldn’t be, after all, she was 18 years old, fresh out of Flight Attendant School. She was mentally kicking herself for cutting her blond hair short, now she had nothing to fidget with while she waited for the clients. She sighed heavily. Maybe it was a good idea to cut it after all, and then she’d really look like a newbie, instead of a professional. A reassuring hand on her shoulder made her jump.

“Relax Isabel. I know it’s your first day and all, but if you panic like this now, you’ll end up with gray hairs by the time you turn 20.”

Isabel gave the other flight attendant a soft smile. The woman was right, she needed to take a chill pill and relax before she started to have ulcers. She took one big breath and closed her eyes. The fear momentarily went away.

“Thank you Rose. I am sure I’ll get the hang of it in no time.”

Rose smiled, glad she could help the younger girl out. She walked away, ready to read off the announcements for the arriving airlines. Isabel stood at her spot for first class. While she waited, she wondered what people would be coming aboard. What reasons? For Business, Pleasure or just to get away from it all?

“Head’s up sweetie, we have Bruce Wayne today.” 

“Wayne….as in the man who owns this building “Wayne”?”

“Yep, the one and only. Watch yourself now, he’s known to be a lady killer. His is quite a looker, but I’m taken…You on the other hand…”

Isabel blushed. Already on the first day at work and she’s getting paired up or hooked up. She already known of Wayne’s dating life, it was plastered all over the newspapers. Her heart did go out to the man, after hearing the story about his murdered parents. She couldn’t imagine losing both her parents like that. She was a little guilty to admit it, but she was glad that both her parents were alive and doing well.

Isabel snapped out of her thoughts when people started to arrive. She overheard Rose’s announcement for first class and business class to board. Isabel took one last deep breath, before she put on her best smile.

“Hello, my name is Isabel. I’ll be taking your boarding passes please.”  
***

Isabel strapped herself into her seat, sighing heavily that boarding and seat re-arrangements were finished. Now all she had to do was wait for takeoff. Isabel smiled even more, excited for her new destinations. It was to be in Florida, with a layaway wait of three days She was finally leaving, ready to start her life the way she wanted. The way she always dreamed it to be. To travel the world and explore the unknowns.

Rose took her seat, strapping herself in as well. 

“Now, if you don’t mind, I’m going to take a power nap. I’ll wake once the seatbelt sign goes off.”

“Oh, OK.”

Isabel watched in amazement that Rose went out like a light and the aircraft hadn’t even undocked yet. She mused, wondering if she too would take power naps like that as well. At the moment, she couldn’t imagine how that was possible. She was on edge, ready for the pressure, the roaring noise of the engine. She laughed at herself. She felt like she did when she was nine years old, looking up at the moon. She promised herself one day, that she’d be up there among the stars and planets. Isabel didn’t mind settling down for just being a flight attendant, because for her, that was the closest thing that could get her up to space. After all, being an Astronaut in this day and age was a joke. NASA had been shut down. Only privately ran companies dared to push beyond to the limits of space were rare and few. Wayne Tech is a major company leading to space travel, as is Luthor Co. It was a race between the two companies, something Isabel was interested in deeply. Competition was a good thing, it meant for more growth and possibly for space travel to happen sooner than later.

Isabel sighed happily. She was living her dream the best she could, even if it was childish. Isabel’s eyes started to feel heavy, the low hum of the airlines did that to her. Before she knew it, she was out, like Rose.

Like clockwork, Isabel awoke at the sound of the seatbelt sign binging off. In some strange way, she felt refreshed and relaxed. Rose too, looked more energetic.

“Well girl, are you ready? Don’t let these rich guys play tricks on you know. Most are married.”

“Oh, don’t worry. I’m not planning to join the Mile High Club anytime soon…”

Even if Rose was a black skinned woman, Isabel could have sworn she saw a blush rise from her. Isabel raised an eye brow, a wicked smile of “Oh, I know what you did” appeared. Rose flustered even more.

“That man is my husband mind you…I’m no longer available for that club unless it with him only. Tell anyone and…”

“Secrets safe with me.”

Rose got out of her chair, grabbing a nice tray of warm towels. She waited for Isabel to get up and do the same thing.

“Just pass out the towels and we can talk later…”

Isabel giggled.

“Saved by the “bell”, so to speak.”

Isabel wouldn’t change this job for the world. She couldn’t wait to get home to tell her mother and father.  
**

A blond haired, middle-aged man looked up at the night sky. Worry was written all over his face. A woman with dark hair, took a place next to him.

“Oh Bob, there’s nothing to worry about. Isabel’s a good girl and she knows how to stay safe.”

“I know that Sarah, but she’s my little baby girl…”

Sarah took her hand and held her husbands. It was full of love and trust and equal sadness. Yes, their only daughter was leaving them, ready to shape her own life in her own hands. He squeezed it back, letting some tears fall in the process. Sarah leaned her head into his neck.

“How about I got buy us some snacks down at a Mc Larney’s? We can go watch a movie together?”

“I think that would be great. Do you want me to come with you?”

“It will only be a quick walk, I’ll be back before you know it.”

Bob turned his head and kissed Sarah’s forehead. She stood up walking away. Bob smiled, before turning his head back up to the sky, in hopes of seeing Isabel off while in flight.

**

 

“This is a stick-up!”

Sarah’s heart froze at those words. She dropped everything she had in her hands.

“You keep lookout man. And make sure that the lady doesn’t move a freaking muscle.”

Sarah was so scared, she felt her knee’s go out.

“P-please don’t hurt me…I don’t…”

Sarah wanted to make herself look as small as possible. She now regretted coming alone to the store at this late hour. One of the two boys came to her, he put his hands up in a reassuring gesture.

“Shh…You don’t have to worry….I’m just a regular guy in a rough place. All we’re trying to do is get some money for rent and groceries.”

Sarah was still scared, but this boy sounded like he didn’t really want to do what he was doing. His partner on the other hand, not so much reassuring on much really.

“My name’s Jason…and I promise you won’t get hurt. This will be over in a minute.”

“You idiot…”

Sarah turned her attention to the other boy, he had a gun in hand and pointed it at her. She knew in that moment, what was going to happen. This boy had the look of a killer in his eyes, while the other, Jason, held more guilt and compassion. 

“You told her your name? You’re going to get us both locked up! Can’t you do anything right? I’ll take care of this myself…”

“NO!!”

Sarah closed her eyes, hearing nothing but the pull of the trigger. In her mind, she said her silent good byes and I love you’s. In that moment, Sarah thought she heard the sound of an airplane over head.


	2. Days move on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabel returns home for her mother's funeral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few days have passed. I hope you can kinda feel time pass by without it being explained.

Isabel looked down at her mother’s closed casket. Her father told her that it was best that way, considering what Isabel heard from the investigating police officer, that her mother had been shot in the face. She rested a hand on the fine maple finish of the casket, grateful that it was at least quick. She breathed in, already feeling the tears start to fill up again. She’s laugh if she could, she thought all her tears had dried up and here she was again, ready to let the dam burst. Her father not far behind her, embraced her. She turned into her father’s arms and started crying.

“It’s not fair…”

“I know, but they got him, they got him baby.”

Isabel had heard that a good civilian had beaten her mother’s killer. She didn’t know who had caught the murdered, but she was grateful for that too. The murderer, his name, Chris Wilksonov. He was 14 years old, so that meant he would escape the death penalty. What really rubbed her even more raw, what that he had the possible change to get out at age 18. Four years he would most likely get, for taking the rest of her mother’s life. Some justice system. Yet he didn’t just kill her mother, Chris killed her father as well. The life that he once had in his eyes, looked like an empty man. 

The people that knew her mother, those were there for her funeral slowly tapered off just to her and her father. The coffin long placed into the ground, buried six feet below. Bob rested his last flowers on her grave. Isabel grabbed her father’s hand.

“It’s getting late. Want to go to Stan’s kitchen?”

Bob nodded, not being able to speak. Isabel smiled, she had to be strong for her father right now. She had to be strong for the both of them. The father and daughter walked to their car, Isabel opening the passenger car door for him. She glanced one last time at her mother’s grave. To her shock, she saw a young boy place flowers on her grave as well. She had never seen him before and wondered how her mother may have known him.

The boy seemed to notice his was being watched. He glanced back at her, before running off. Like he was guilty of something other than placing flowers on her grave. Isabel let the boy go, to emotionally drained to chase after him. She would ask her father about the boy later, but right now wasn’t the best time. Isabel made her way to the driver side, started the car and left the Gotham Graveyard behind her.  
**

“Will you be alright dad?”

Isabel asked. She was dressed in her airline uniform. Her father, who looked rested and more at ease then he had in weeks, hugged her.

“I will be, I just worry about you.”

Isabel returned his hug, smiling that her father was almost back to normal. She let go and looked at him.

“I’ll be fine.”

Bob then crossed his arms, a very stern look graced his face.

“Now, if there are any men on that airline that cross the line, give me their names. You are still my baby and anyone that crosses that line without your permission. I WILL SLAUGHTER.”

Isabel giggled. She got her old protective father back alright.

“Oh, I am sure they’d be running for the hills.”

Isabel kissed her father on the lips, waving good bye as she made her way to the car. She was strong, she was brave and she was ready to go. She watched in the rear view mirror, seeing her father fade from her sight. Once Isabel thought her car was out of her father’s sight, she pulled the car over and cried. She felt guilty leaving her father alone, but her father had insisted she moved on and live her own life. She just needed this little moment to catch herself. Once the tears dried, she pulled back on to the road, making her way to Wayne Airlines.  
**

Bob put on a strong face. He was determined to put on a strong face for his daughter, a smile that she would see looking back. The moment the car fell out of his sight, he broke down crying. Most people would have questioned why a grown man was crying in the middle of the street, but those that knew Bob, knew better. A young man leaned out from his window, first floor from the apartment complex Bob lived in.

“Hey Bob, want to watch the football game and grab a beer?”

Bob wiped his tears away, forcing a smile.

“That’d be great.”

Bob entered the building, wishing his daughter luck. He knew he’d see her again, but it wouldn’t be for a while. He was just happy that he had good friends and neighbors by his side to help him when he was in need.


	3. Metropolis City

“Come on, can’t I have your number? Please?”

“Dick, leave the young lady alone…”

Isabel smiled at her first class customers. Bruce Wayne and his newly appointed Ward, Dick Grayson. She was all smiles, but she did feel sorry for the boy in front of her. The boy had lost both his parents the same month Isabel had lost her mother. It was hard to believe that happened six months ago. A lot had happened to Gotham City in those 6 months. 

A vigilantly called Batman appeared, apprehending criminals the police could not capture or find themselves. She respected the man, considering he followed the no kill law, unlike a well-known Star City vigilant, Green Arrow. Batman made sure these men and women were brought to justice. Speaking of which, a new hero appeared as well, a boy called Robin. He’s only been around for a month now, but he was already gaining a name in the medialistic world. He caught Tony Zucco, a man who promised safety to those who paid him and attacked those who didn’t pay up.

“Is there anything else I could get for you, Mr. Wayne? Mr. Grayson?”

“Oh no, it’s alright Isabel. If there’s anything we may need, we can call you.”

Dick looked like a hyper puppy, to Isabel’s distain.

“I would like to have your number still.”

“Richard, I’m telling you right now. Knock it off.”

“But Bruce…Ouch!”

Isabel giggled, Bruce flicked the back of Dick’s ear. Dick looked hurt and betrayed, Bruce’s stern face broke into a little smile at the end of his lips. Isabel was glad to see the head boss relax a bit, considering when she first met him he was a flirt and had women on each arm. Something just felt off on that, like he wasn’t really “there” in that moment with those two women. Like he was pulling some kind of macho act to fool people. Well, to each their own.

Isabel left the two, who started to bicker back and forth. She soon joined Rose, who was preparing lunch just for the two. 

“What’s lunch for today?”

“For Mr. Bruce, Sushi with Bento and Miso Soup. For the “child”…PB and J with cereal and milk…with a chocolate chip cookie….”

Isabel giggled, unsure if Rose was being funny or not. By the look on Roses face, she was not.

“Dick’s the same age as me, you think the kid would have better pick in food choice or something.”

“You know what they say about men, the mature late…or never grow up, one of the two or both.”

Isabel glanced back over at the two “only” first class people in the area. She sighed heavily. It was going to be a long flight with Dick asking her number. She glanced back at Rose, determination on her face.

“Rose, tell me your secret, how did you bag your man?”

“Turbulence. The plain hit a windy zone, I fell and he caught me. After that….”

“Aw, not fair, that’s like some comic book love story!”

“You read comic books?”

“It kept me out of trouble…”

Rose grabbed the trays shaking her head. She made her way to the “boys” in the room, who have moved on from bickering to sparing in the cabin.

“Ok children, please return to your seats. This is a moving airline and I can’t guarantee your safety.”

Isabel’s jaw dropped. Rose was always a person full of surprises, but to call Wayne a child…Well, whatever Rose said worked for her, because Bruce started to blush like he got caught with his hand in a cookie jar. Dick on the other hand, laughed, calling Rose “teacher.” She placed their meals before them before coming back and closing the current. A smile plastered on her face.

“Rose…how?”

“The opportunity was there, so I went for it.”

Both women giggled. Isabel loved her job, she wouldn’t change it for the world.

“So Rose, I hear we have a two day layover wait in Metropolis City, want to go shopping?”

“Do I ever! We might get the chance to see Superman! He’s always saving his city!”

“Aren’t you married?”

“A girl can still look can’t she?”

The two chatted back and forth about their destination, planning on the places they’d visit when they got there.

**

Two day’s in Metropolis City was enough for Isabel. She saw all that she needed to see of the Hero of the city. Enough so, Rose wouldn’t stop talking about it on the way back, neither did Dick. The two seemed to bond over Superman like he was the coolest thing next to sliced bread. Bruce on the other hand, didn’t join in on the joy of Superman, he looked rather annoyed. Isabel couldn’t blame him. After all, the well-known reporter, Lois Lane, took a wonderful snap shot of Bruce Wayne being carried away Bridle Style to safety. The headlines alone was horrifying, as it was humorous.

“Multi-Millionaire Bruce Wayne! In the arms of Superman! Read more to find out why!!”

From some unknown reason, Bruce must have angered the woman in those two days enough for her to pull a stunt like that. Rose had told Isabel that Bruce was a flirt, maybe he flirted with the wrong person which caused this humorous situation to play out before them. Either way, it wasn’t a dull moment at all. Isabel couldn’t wait to tell her father.  
In the background, she heard Dick singing the “K-I-S-S-I-N-G” song, replaced with Superman and Bruce Wayne. A pillow was tossed, smacking the boy in the face. Rose let out a laugh and Isabel herself couldn’t help but join in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Superman and Batman team up. Robin meets Superman for the first time. Batman or Robin was not seen, because they fight in the dark. 
> 
> Superman Saved Bruce Wayne from falling off a building....it was why there was that "wonderful catch"

**Author's Note:**

> Sarah and Bob are Isabel's parents in "this" fanficiton. They are not her real parents in the comic's.
> 
> If you read Batman 0, the dialog if from Jason's introduction. It starts with "This is a stick up." I figured it would be best to use the un-named woman as Isabel's mother, cause I was like, "Why not?" The words belong to James Tynion IV, who's short story was brilliant and is a must read. He will also be writing Red Hood and the Outlaws. He also writes for Talon, which is a good read too!
> 
> It is possible to be come a flight attendant at age 18. So Isabel became one to follow her dream.


End file.
